Etude des Moldus
by ekleenex
Summary: Pour sa classe d'étude des Moldus, Draco doit passer deux semaines chez des moldus, sans magie, mais finalement c'est moins horrible qu'il se l'imaginait. Draco Malfoy pourrait-il changer et commencer à apprécier les Moldus?...
1. Sarah

AN : Oki, je sais, pour l'instant ya pas de Draco en vue, mais il arrive au prochain chapitre !… ) 

« Tu te rends compte, c'est ce soir qu'ils arrivent, je n'arrive pas à y croire, pour une fois je reste avec vous pendant les vacances ! »

Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Sarah depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'elle avait appris l'excellente nouvelle. Oh bien sûr, c'était censé rester un secret, une surprise, mais une fois qu'Elaine l'avait su, elle s'était empressée de le dire à sa sœur. C'est qu'elle lui manquait tellement, sa grande sœur, depuis qu'elle n'habitait plus à Paris !

Mais Sarah, qui n'aimait pas spécialement les surprises, préférait de loin être au courant de l'arrivée de ses parents, qui venaient avec Elaine passer deux semaines de vacances au ski, avec leur aînée.

Elle était ravie de cette occasion de profiter de sa famille en pleine saison de ski, et d'autant plus que pour une fois elle n'aurait pas à se déplacer pour monter à Paris.

« T'as vu sa tête, on dirait qu'elle a gagné au loto ! »

« Ou qu'elle est en face du prince charmant… »

« Et encore, ne te plains pas, tu ne la vois pas tous les jours, 24h/24 ! Même la nuit, quand elle dort, elle est en train de sourire, je te le jure ! »

Les moqueries de son cousin Thomas et de leur amie Laure la firent sortir de sa rêverie, mais elle savait comment répondre…

« De toute façon quoi que je fasse tu te moques de moi Tom, alors j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Depuis le temps… »

Sur ces mots Sarah envoya son bonnet à la figure de son cousin. Et elle éclata de rire en voyant celui-ci trébucher dans l'escalier, se rattraper à la rampe mais continuer à faire semblant de tituber sous le choc, pour épater la galerie.

Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec son cousin, qui n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle, mais depuis presque deux ans qu'elle habitait chez son oncle et sa tante, ils étaient devenus les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Et Laure, qui travaillait à mi-temps dans le magasin de matériel de ski de la famille, était très vite venue s'ajouter à eux pour former un trio inséparable, d'autant plus qu'elle éprouvait une grande attirance pour le jeune homme, attirance que était d'ailleurs réciproque…

« Fais attention Sarah, ménage-moi sinon rien pour ton anniv', je te le promets ! »

Sarah fêterait ses 17 ans la semaine suivante, et elle était tellement contenta de pouvoir passer la journée avec ses parents ! Elle avait même entendu murmurer que sa cousine du côté maternel, qui avait le même âge, viendrait peut-être passer quelques jours dans les Alpes pour l'occasion…

« Ha ha, très drôle, j'te crois même pas de toute façon… »

On était vendredi matin, veille du premier jour des vacances de février. Mais il avait tellement neigé que la route qui menait au lycée était fermée, et tout le monde avait de toute façon beaucoup trop de choses à préparer pour le lendemain…

« Allez, on y va, il faut ranger un peu si on veut que tout soit prêt pour demain ! »

Sur ces mots de Laure, Sarah réalisa, pour la 10ème fois depuis 1h qu'elle était levée, que sa famille arrivait le soir même.

'Vraiment, que demander de plus ? Ma vie est parfaite…' pensa-t-elle en ouvrant un carton de chaussures de snow-board.

Et pourtant, elle était loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait arriver, qui allait rendre sa parfaite vie nettement plus mouvementée…


	2. Premiers pas en France

Tous les personnages que vous reconnaissez ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais sortent tout droit de l'imagination fertile de JK Rowling… (Mais si vous croisez Draco pensez à moi…;)

'Mais il a perdu la tête ? Quelle idée de m'envoyer, moi, à la montage, et en France en plus ! Passer deux semaines avec des Moldus…'

Draco Malfoy pestait tout bas en traînant son gros sac contenant ses « affaires de Moldu » le long du quai de la gare.

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait insisté pour que tous les élèves de 7ème année fassent ce qu'il appelait un « stage de mise en condition » parmi les Moldus pendant le mois de février.

Lucius étant à Azkaban depuis bientôt deux ans, Narcissa, qui avait la garde exclusive de son fils, avait paru enthousiasmée par cette idée, et s'était donc empressée de motiver Draco. Et à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait à priori rien contre deux semaines loin de l'école, de Potter&Cie et même de ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle !

Donc il se retrouvait dans une gare des Alpes françaises, à chercher un « moniteur de ski », sans être bien sûr du sens de ces mots.

D'après son cours d'étude des Moldus, le ski est un sport dont les Moldus raffolent, qui consiste à glisser sur des pentes enneigées avec des planches accrochées aux pieds. Draco ne voyait pas spécialement en quoi cela pouvait bien être amusant, surtout qu'en l'absence de magie, on était obligé de remonter les pentes à l'aide d'engins barbares qui marchent à l'électricité, principe que Draco n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris…

'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?' se demanda-t-il en arrivant au niveau d'un attroupement. Plusieurs personnes, notamment des jeunes de son âge, se trouvaient avec quelques adultes autour d'un haomme habillé tout en rouge ('quelle faute de goût !') qui se précipita vers Draco.

Et voilà, encore un nouvel arrivant, tu dois être… attend laisse moi voir… Draco c'est ça ? Et bien bienvenue parmi nous, ou plutôt 'Welcome', comme on dit chez toi ! Enfin tu excuseras mon accent, mais moi et l'anglais… Enfin bon je suis Nicolas, mais tu peux m'appeler Nico, c'est ce que tout le monde fait. Je serai ton moniteur attitré pendant ton séjour ici. Alors si tu as un souci, besoin de n'importe quoi, c'est moi que tu devras venir voir, ok ?

Bon alors écoutez-moi tous, nous sommes presque au complet, je crois qu'on peut y aller, nous allons prendre le bus qui se trouve devant la gare, il nous attend ! »

Et la foule se mit en mouvement en sens inverse.

Draco n'avait pas pu prononcer un seul mot, et à peine en comprendre deux ou trois, tellement l'homme en rouge, euh… Nico, avait débité son discours rapidement.

Mais il avait compris deux choses : d'abord il allait devoir faire de sacrés progrès en français s'il voulait que ces deux semaines se passent à peu près bien.

Et il devait encore porter son sac, qui pesait une tonne, puisqu'il avait reçu l'interdiction formelle d'utiliser la magie devant d'autres personnes 'des Moldus, bien sûr, il n'y avait que ça !).

Ce n'était pas que lui, Draco Malfoy, avait peur d'une simple interdiction, mais s'il se faisait prendre, il pouvait dire adieu à sa place de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et il n'en était absolument pas question !!!

Le début du voyage en car se passa à peu près bien, si on faisait abstraction des chuchotments des filles qui regardaient Draco. Ok, il le savait qu'il était beau ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que toutes ces greluches tombent en pâmoison devant lui ! C'est que ça commençait à être énervant, il avait presque l'impression de se retrouver à l'école avec Pansy !…

Mais les chuchotements furent bien vite remplacés par des cris lorsque l'autocar s'arrêta brusquement et qu'une épaisse fumée noire commença à sortir du moteur, tirant  Draco de ses pensées.

« Tout le monde descend » cria Nico, « et surtout on ne panique pas !!! Prenez vos affaires, et allez-un peu plus loin sur le bord de la route ! »

« D'après le son de sa voix, il panique plus que nous on dirait », chuchota un garçon à son voisin, ce qui fit sourire Draco.__

'Finalement, tous les Moldus ne sont peut-être pas si bêtes que ça… pour des moldus !'

« Je ne vois qu'une solution, on va faire du stop pour aller jusqu'à la station » annonça Nico, ce qui enthousiasma tous les jeunes Moldus.

'Du stop ? Oh, je déteste quand je ne comprend pas !!! » grommela Draco dans son coin…

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous va maintenant que Draco est entré en scène !_

_Alors R&R !!!… )_

Maewyn, merci pour ton ptit mot, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre… :)


	3. L'arrivée au chalet

Et non, toujours pas, malheureusement Draco ne m'appartient pas, même si j'espère toujours!… Par contre tout le reste oui, et je le revendique!… ) 

*Sarah*

« Ouf ça y est, tout est prêt, on a fini ! » soupira Thomas en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la pièce, pour être sûr que chaque chose était à sa place.

Laure passait un dernier coup de balai tandis que Sarah se battait avec le rouleau de scotch, qu'elle avait l'intention d'utiliser pour fixer la dernière pancarte annonçant les tarifs.

Elle venait juste de coller le dernier coin lorsque sa tante Anna entra dans la pièce

« Sarah darling, ta mère au téléphone! »

Sarah se précipita vers l'appareil et décrocha aussitôt

« Mum ? How are you ? »

Laure éclata de rire. « J'oublie à chaque fois que sa mère est anglaise ! Donc ça me fait un drôle d'effet de l'entendre parler, sans accent en plus… Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais comprise : pourquoi ta mère appelle sans arrêt Sarah 'darling' ? »

Thomas sourit en répondant. « C'est une vieille tradition, une 'private joke' en fait. C'est le premier mot que Sarah a prononcé, même si à l'époque ça ressemblait plus à 'dahlin'! Et mes parents la taquinent beaucoup avec ça… »

*Draco*

'Et ben ça commence bien les vacances', pensa Draco qui était assis sur son sac au bort de la route. Depuis presque une heure qu'ils étaient arrêtés, Nicolas avait fait stopper le plus de voitures possible, et tout le monde était maintenant parti, bien qu'au compte-goutte, pour la station. Tous, sauf Draco. Et Nicolas, qui était resté avec lui, et qui, forcément, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler….

Draco était dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs quand il entendit un bruit de moteur.

Il se leva, décidé à ce qu'enfin, cette voiture soit la bonne.

« Er…Excuse me ? » tenta-t-il à la passagère de la voiture qui s'était arrêtée. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant une réponse en anglais, sans cet effroyable accent français qui rendait n'importe quel simple mot incompréhensible.

Il se retrouva rapidement installé sur la banquette arrière, à côté d'une fillette de 11 ans, tandis que le véhicule reprenait sa route.

Durant le trajet (une trentaine de minutes, d'après sa montre moldue, mais il n'était toujours pas certain de savoir lire l'heure correctement, ce qui était frustrant, pour quelqu'un comme lui!), il apprit que la famille rendait visite à leur fille aînée qui habitait chez ses cousins, et que la mère était anglaise. D'ailleurs, elle était persuadée que leur fille, qui avait environ le même âge que lui, se ferait un plaisir de servir de traductrice à Draco et de lui donner un coup de main en ski.

« Je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre à merveille », annonça le conducteur. « D'ailleurs, ce soir vous… euh tu, ...je préfère te tutoyer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… donc tu mangeras avec nous, comme ça tu feras la  connaissance de tout le monde! »

'Chouette, j'ai gagné un chaperon pendant mes vacances, quelle joie!' pensa Draco.

Mais la perspective de devoir supporter Nico et son enthousiasme permanent pendant deux semaines lui parut tellement peu plaisante qu'il accepta immédiatement. 'De toute façon je suis obligé de supporter des Moldus alors… Et puis eux au moins, ils parlent anglais! Moins j'ai d'efforts à faire, mieux je me porte…'

La mère sauta alors sur son téléphone (ça, Draco connaissait, mais il n'en avait encore jamais vu qui fonctionnait sans fil…)  pour prévenir sa fille, et le jeune homme put alors tranquillement penser à autre chose.

*Sarah*

Sarah n'avait pas compris toute l'histoire que sa mère lui avait racontée, mais plusieurs points la perturbaient. D'abord le fait qu'elle allait devoir jouer les guide touristique-interprète pour un garçon, un anglais de son âge, que ses parents venaient de rencontrer et qui était paraît-il très bien élevé, quoique peut bavard. 'Mais pourquoi Mum ne s'en occuperait-elle pas, puisque c'est son idée à elle ? Et puis ils le sortent d'où ce mec ?' pensa-t-elle.

Mais surtout, sa mère était sure d'avoir reconnu Nicolas sur la route. LE Nicolas. La seule personne au monde dont Sarah ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler, et encore moins revoir.

Et qui arrivait dans la station, pour être moniteur de ski en plus ! Donc cela impliquait qu'il allait rester plus longtemps qu'une ou deux semaines…et qu'ils allaient sûrement se rencontrer…

C'était donc l'esprit un peu occupé que Sarah aperçut la voiture de ses parents qui s'engageait dans l'allée menant au chalet.

*Draco*

'C'est joli quand même, la montagne sous la neige. Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas jouer au Quidditch, ça ferait un décor parfait! Et je parie que j'attraperais le Vif d'Or avant Potter…'

La voiture ralentissant, Draco réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés près d'un grand chalet situé à l'entrée de la station. Et surtout qu'il allait se retrouver au milieu des retrouvailles entre les deux familles, lui qui a horreur des grandes démonstrations d'affection….

Ce qui fait que, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il était presque gêné, mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ces gens si gentils avec lui.

Et oui, même Draco Malfoy peut se sentir de trop, et c'est un sentiment nouveau qu'il éprouve là, et qu'il n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout!…

Et un chapitre de plus !… Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?… Reviews pleeaaseee… ) c'est pas compliqué c'est en bas à gauche… )

**_Watterlily_**_ Mais non faut pas te sentir conne, ça me fait 1 review de + moi je suis pour !_

**_tangerinedream_**_ Je les mets pas tous d'1 coup pour avoir 1 peu de marge, mais promis, je me dépêche…_

**_Maewyn_**_ Rien qu'à te visualiser ds 1 poele je suis morte de rire… )_

**_sasha krum _**_Si je fais des chapitres plus longs j'update moins souvent… alors je préfère continuer comme ça !_

**_Les Pipelettes_**_ (ça va + vite !;), je vous adore, encore merci !!!_

Merci à toutes les filles !:D 


	4. Première rencontre

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient de l'univers de JKR, juste Sarah et mon histoire à moi (ça rime !;)

 « Tom, dépêche-toi, ils sont arrivés ! » cria Sarah en dévalant l'escalier pour sortir accueillir ses parents.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle n'avait pas parlé du garçon anglais à son cousin, pourtant, d'habitude elle lui racontait tout. Enfin, presque tout !… car après tout elle ne lui avait pas parlé de Nicolas non plus. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu. Elle préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était plus simple et ça marchait très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'il était sur la station.

'Bon, j'arrête de penser à des choses désagréables pour l'instant' se dit la jeune fille en sortant sur le pas de la porte.

Elle se força à ne penser qu'à la joie qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de voir sa famille enfin réunie.

Elle avait à peine mis les pieds dehors qu'elle sentit un poids lui arriver en trombe sur la poitrine, c'était Elaine qui était folle de joie à l'idée de retrouver sa grande sœur.

« Et ben toi, t'as encore grandi! et grossi… » taquina Sarah. Puis les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé ma chérie, toujours aussi belle… » Sarah rougit en entendant son père.

« Simon, laisse-la donc un peu tranquille, please ! Viens là ma chérie, comme tu m'as manqué ! Mais il a raison tu sais, tu es vraiment de plus en plus belle !… »

Tout occupée qu'elle était à embrasser sa mère, Sarah remarqua pourtant une silhouette assise dans la voiture : le mystérieux visiteur.

« Euh, Mum ? tu m'expliques ce que tu m'as raconté au téléphone ? J'avoue que j'ai pas tout compris… »

Joanne regarda sa fille et lui répondit en souriant : « Darling, c'est assez simple en fait. Nous avons rencontré ce jeune homme en arrivant, il a eu une panne de bus avec son groupe. Nous l'avons pris en stop, et il s'avère qu'il est anglais !!! Et comme son français est quite bad, actually, je l'ai invité à passer du temps avec nous pendant notre séjour. J'en ai parlé avec ta tante, elle est d'accord pour qu'il reste ici. En plus il a l'air très gentil, je suis sure que vous allez bien vous entendre ! » 

Sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur du chalet, et vers Thomas, qui regardait la scène sans tout comprendre.

« Tom, je vais t'expliquer! » lui dit-elle…

Sarah regarda la voiture. 'Et bien à nous deux, charmant inconnu !…'

Draco allait se décider à sortir et à « affronter » les autres quand la portière s'ouvrit.

« Hi ! How are you ? My name is Sarah!"

Draco regarda la jeune fille qui lui avait parlé et vit qu'elle lui tendait la main. Il s'en saisit pour la serrer, et se retrouva debout, les pieds dans la neige, face à cette fameuse Sarah qui était presque aussi grande que lui. 'What is she playing at ?'

Elle se penchait  comme si elle allait l'embrasser, et effectivement lui planta une bise sur chaque joue. 

« That's a french  habit ! » rigola-t-elle en voyant sa tête.

Elle était brune, les cheveux au niveau des épaules, avec des grands yeux verts, mais pas comme ceux de Potter, plus dorés. 'De jolis yeux… et ses parents ont raison, elle est vraiment belle! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Une Moldue !!! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie…'

« So, do you speak french?"

Draco la regarda un moment et se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait posé une question.

« Euh, oui, un peu. Mais je comprend bien, il ne faut juste pas parler trop vite… »

En disant ces mots, il sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

« Ok, pas de problème alors, ça va aller ! Viens on rentre il fait froid, et pui je vais te faire visiter ! »

Sur ces mots elle le prit par la main pour le tirer vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Draco fut impressionné par l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait dans le chalet. Ici, tout était fait pour qu'on se sente chez soi, du décor en bois clair aux couleurs chaudes des peintures accrochées aux murs.

Rien à voir avec l'ambiance froide et quasi sinistre du Manoir Malfoy.

Et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Draco se sentait bien, à l'aise, en sécurité dans ce chalet, comme si rien de pouvait l'atteindre.

Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient monté un escalier, et que Sarah ouvrait une porte face à eux.

De l'autre côté de cette port se trouvait une grande pièce avec d'autres portes.

« Alors là, c'est une espèce de salle de jeu, pour nous, comme ça on n'est pas obligés de supporter les adultes tout le temps! Les deux portes à droite sont les chambres de Thomas et les jumeaux, mes cousins, au milieu c'est une salle de bain, et les deux portes de gauche sont ma chambre et une chambre d'amis. Tu n'as qu'à poser tes affaires là, de toutes façons je pense que tu restes ici cette nuit, non? »

Une lueur taquine s'était allumée dans les yeux de Sarah, car elle avait parlé vite, et elle avait parlé de personnes que Draco ne connaissait pas encore… 

'Ah tu ne sais pas encore à qui tu as affaire… Un Malfoy s'adapte très vite!…' pensa-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Oui pas de problème, je dois juste appeler Nicolas, le responsable du groupe… »

Sarah lâcha brusquement sa main qu'elle tenait toujours, et il remarqua la disparition soudaine du sourire de la jeune fille quand elle avait entendu le prénom, et il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir… 'Je trouverai ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas' se promit-il.

Elle lui montra le téléphone et sortit de la pièce, s'appuyant le long du mur.

 Alors il était vraiment là? C'était vrai, il était aussi moniteur de ski… Elle savait que sa mère était très physionomiste, et que si elle avait reconnu Nicolas, c'était forcément lui… 

Chassant les pensées noires d'un mouvement de tête, elle descendit rejoindre sa famille.

Thomas l'attendait en bas de l'escalier, pour avoir ses premières impressions quant au 'mystérieux inconnu' qui se trouvait à l'étage.

« Plutôt pas mal », lui répondit-elle. « Il a l'air gentil, mais effectivement pas très bavard ! »

« En même temps avec toi il n'a pas vraiment le choix… »

« Tom !!!… Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui… Un peu comme chez Legolas ! »

« Tu veux dire qu'il a les oreilles pointues? » demanda Thomas en éclatant de rire. « Ou que tu le trouves affreusement beau ? Nan parce que franchement, ton Orlando, je ne lui trouve rien d'extraordinaire… »

« Nan, c'est plutôt qu'il a l'air… comme 'magique' en fait !  On sent quelque chose qui émane de lui, mais je ne sais pas quoi ! C'est vraiment bizarre… Et retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ? Comment peux-tu oser critiquer Orli ??? »

Sur ces mots Sarah courut après son cousin qui essayait d'esquiver les coups, sans remarquer que Draco se trouvait en haut des marches, d'où il avait entendu presque toute la conversation.

'Magique? Finalement elle n'est pas si mal, même pour une Moldue! Quel dommage que je n'aie pas ma baguette, elle verrait à quel point elle a raison…'

_A/N Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu? Je ne vais pas pouvoir accéder à ff.net  la semaine prochaine alors je vais updater le + possible ce we… __J_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et rien ne vous empêche d'ailleurs d'en écrire 1 autre… )_


	5. Ski, mystère et réflexions

**_Disclaimer_**_ : ce cher Draco est à JK, ms tout le reste à moi !_

En arrivant dans le salon, Draco sentit tous les regards  se braquer vers lui. Il y était habitué avec les filles, mais là ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. 

Il se força alors à sourire à ces gens si gentils avec lui, et se rendit compte que le sourire lui venait beaucoup plus naturellement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

'ça vient sûrement de la fatigue' se dit-il, 'ou alors de la décoration de cette pièce' 

Jamais Draco Malfoy ne s'avouerait qu'il pouvait être gentil…

Deux heures et un bon repas plus tard, Draco se trouvait entraîné par Sarah et Thomas  vers l'extérieur du chalet.

« Viens, on va te faire visiter la station! Et de nuit c'est encore plus marrant! »

Il semblait avoir été naturellement adopté par les deux cousins, et un sentiment étrange s »empara de lui 'C'est peut-être ça avoir des amis alors…'

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla de bonne humeur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait bien dormi, sans faire de cauchemar, et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé !

Après avoir récupéré son matériel de ski au magasin, il se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous de son groupe.

'Comment ces Moldus peuvent réussir pour marcher avec ça aux pieds? Ils sont fous ces Moldus, pour avoir inventé des chaussures pareilles!'

Le trajet lui parut très long mais il fut assez fier de lui en arrivant en bas du télésiège. Là, il chaussa ses skis comme Sarah lui avait expliqué, et attendit que tout le monde soit arrivé.

« Ce matin, on va se séparer en groupes de niveaux » annonça Nicolas. « Moi, je prends les débutants! » ce qui arracha un cri à Draco.

'Pourquoi lui ? J'espère au moins que pendant qu'il skie, il ne parle pas…'

Et c'est avec tout de même un peu d'appréhension que le jeune homme monta sur le télésiège…

« Pfff… Bon ça va, tu vas t'arrêter ? D'abord on est presque arrivés, et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire! Tu n'as jamais volé? »

« Quoi ? Nan mais tu es complètement malade ? Bientôt tu vas me parler de balai c'est ça ? »

Draco allait répondre par l'affirmative et vanter les prouesses de son Nimbus 2001 quand il se souvint où il était et à qui il parlait… La jeune fille à côté de lui le regardait comme s'il était bon à enfermer, mais elle n'avait pas arrêté de pousser des petits cris pendant tout le trajet, et il avait failli perdre son sang froid.

Comme elle n'obtint pas de réponse, elle décida une fois pour toutes qu'il était mentalement dérangé, et se précipita vers ses amies pour le leur raconter.

Dès la première descente, Draco décida qu'il adorait le ski. Il progressait d'ailleurs très vite, notamment grâce à son entraînement intensif de Quidditch, qui lui avait permis de gagner un très bon sens de  l'équilibre.

Et le ski lui permettait de retrouver presque les mêmes sensations de liberté que lorsqu'il volai, ce qui le consolait un peu de devoir passer deux semaines entières avec des Moldus.

'Si seulement j'avais d'autres chaussures…'

Alors qu'il venait juste de retrouver ses nouveaux amis, il entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom. En se retournant, il reconnut Nicolas.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama –t-il, mais il arrêta de se plaindre en voyant que Sarah se raidissait à la vue du jeune homme qui les rejoignit en courant.

« Hey, mais tu t'es fait des amis ? Ben ça va alors ! Tu me présentes? »

A contre-cœur, Draco se sentit obligé de présenter les cousins, et expliqua qu'il avait passé la nuit chez eux.

Et Nicolas engagea la conversation avec Thomas à propos du magasin.

« Je peux pas le croire! Il ne m'a même pas reconnue! Mais c'est pas vrai!… » Sarah était comme en état de choc, et même derrière ses cheveux Draco pouvait voir ses joues s'empourprer.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais visiblement elle connaissait Nicolas…

« Oh, euh… j'ai parlé tout haut alors ? » Elle rougit encore plus, mais en voyant l'expression presque inquiète sur le visage de Draco, elle eut envie de lui parler, de tout lui raconter. « It's ok. I'll tell you later. »

Draco haussa les épaules, comme pour dire 'comme tu veux', mais il sentit que si elle avait parlé en anglais c'était parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et il se sentit sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« No prob', just wanted you to know I'm here if you wanna talk »

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et attendit que Nicolas soit parti pour se mettre à parler.

« Au fait les gars, j'ai oublié de vous dire mais Mia arrive dans trois jours ! »

Elle sourit à Thomas et se tourna vers Draco « C'est ma cousine, du côté de ma mère. Elle a le même âge que Tom, et que toi d'ailleurs, mais je ne la vois pas très souvent. »

Draco réfléchit quelques minutes, puis demanda « Attend, si elle est du côté de ta mère… »

« Et oui, elle est anglaise ! Et elle vient spécialement pour mon anniversaire ! »

Draco avait admiré la façon dont Sarah s'était reprise. En aucune façon Thomas ne pouvait se rendre compte que quelque chose la perturbait.

'Elle serait parfaite à Serpentard ! Et je parie qu'elle blufferait tous ces hypocrites…'

Mais il stoppa net le cours de ses pensées quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait presque dit Comment lui, Draco Malfoy, le 'Prince des Serpentard', avait-il pu dénigrer de la sorte ceux de sa propre maison ? 

'Il se passe vraiment quelque chose de bizarre ! D'abord je me sens bien ici, alors que je ne suis qu'avec des Moldus, et je me suis fait des amis ! Mes premiers vrais amis… enfin j'espère qu'ils me considèrent comme un ami ! Mais pourquoi Lucius insistait-il autant en répétant que les Moldus étaient des moins que rien ?'

Draco commença à réfléchir, sérieusement, pour la première fois depuis que son père avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Avant, il n'avait jamais remis en cause les opinions qui lui avaient été inculquées, mais depuis peu il se demandait ce qu'il avait pris pour paroles d'évangile était vraiment fiable. D'abord il avait revu, légèrement bien sûr, son point de vue sur Dumbledore.

Et là, il se demandait par quel mystère de la nature des gens sans pouvoir magique seraient-ils forcément inférieurs. Au contraire, ils avaient dû se débrouiller sans magie, et vu tout ce qu'ils avaient inventé pour pallier à cette 'déficience', on pourrait penser qu'ils méritaient plus de considération !

Quant aux 'Sang-de-bourbe', il réalisait à quel point cette insulte était humiliante, et sans fondement, et il se dégoûta  lui-même d'avoir pu l'utiliser.

Par quel miracle Draco Malfoy venait-il de réaliser tout cela ?

'Mouais, enfin c'est pas une raison pour devenir le meilleur ami de Granger non plus…' se dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il chassa toutes ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête, et décida de se consacrer entièrement aux deux activités prévues pour le reste de la journée : le repas, et l'après-midi de ski !

« Alors comme ça tu es plus jeune que nous?… » demanda-t-il à Sarah avec un sourire en coin…

A la fin de la journée, il était exténué, mais ravi de ses progrès : il avait pu suivre Sarah et Thomas sans trop de problème…

Les trois amis rentrèrent au chalet au moment où le soleil passait derrière les montagnes.

Relativement impulsive, Sarah avait décidé qu'il était hors de question que Draco quitte le chalet pour aller s'installer avec les autres de son groupe (groupe qu'il ne voyait d'ailleurs que pour les leçons de ski du matin, mais cela lui suffisait amplement !)

Et devant l'accord des adultes, Draco avait dû donner son avis.

Il  ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, car le fait de vivre dans une famille aussi unie le perturbait légèrement, et il avait l'intention de passer le moins de temps possible en compagnie de Moldus, mais en voyant l'air presque paniqué de Sarah, il se dit qu'il allait accepter leur offre. Même s'il lui fallait plusieurs semaines, il découvrirait ce qu'elle avait, et ce qui se cachait derrière ses grands yeux verts…

'Hey Draco, reprend toi tu parles comme Potter ! D'ailleurs si tu continues tu vas finir par PENSER comme Potter!…'

« Ben puisque vous insistez pour que je reste, moi je veux bien!» avait-il répondu en faisant un grand sourire aux cousins.

Donc Draco avait conservé sa chambre, avec grand plaisir, d'autant plus que ça lui permettait d'éviter Nicolas.

Cette histoire avec Nicolas le perturbait d'ailleurs, et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter à Sarah « Are you ok ? » juste avant d'entrer dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait.

« Après manger, viens dans ma chambre, je te raconterai. Mais je ne veux pas en parler à Thomas alors il ne faut pas qu'il te remarque ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! » chuchota Draco en pensant à toutes les fois où il était sorti de son dortoir, à Poudlard, sans se faire attraper par Filch…

Sarah y avait réfléchi tout l'après-midi, et elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle se sentait en confiance avec Draco, peut-être à cause du voile qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux gris à certains moments. En tout cas elle avait décidé qu'il serait le confident idéal pour son secret. Et l'idée de se confier était tellement nouvelle pour elle qu'elle fut nerveuse pendant tout le repas, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer Thomas.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sarah s'était levée et avait annoncé qu'elle montait se coucher parce qu'elle était très fatiguée et qu'elle voulait être en pleine forme pour la journée de ski du lendemain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco s'excusait à son tour et montait l'escalier, en se demandant quelle histoire il allait bien pouvoir entendre.

_Hey vous avez vu celui là il était + long… En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé, alors Reviews please !…._

_Oh que oui je suis 1 fan d'Orlando (et pas la seule d'ailleurs… )_

**_Cyss_**_ je fais le max, plus vite j'ai du mal !_

**_Waterlily_**_ pour faire vite, j'ai pas de pc pendant la semaine prochaine…mais laisse-moi ton adresse si tu veux, ça sera plus simple )_

**_Tangerinedream_**_ je crois qu'il y a 1 peu de jalousie, ms en même tps c'est 1 mec alors va savoir !…_

**_Mephisto_**_ (jme demande où tu es allé chercher ce nom… ) je savais que ça te plairait… _


	6. Amis?

**_Disclaimer_**_: Pour changer, je précise que Draco Malfoy est l'entière propriété de JKR, mais je suis l'humble créatrice de tout le reste (enfin j'ai un peu puisé dans mon entourage quand même… )_

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Sarah était roulée en boule sur son lit et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il resta sur le pas de la porte sans savoir quoi faire. Toute sa vie il avait appris que pleurer était une faiblesse, c'est pourquoi la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut 'Normal, c'est juste une Moldue, elle ne sait pas se contrôler'.

Mais une autre petite voix se fit entendre, qui lui disait qu'il savait très bien que c'était faux, que jamais pleurer n'avait été une faiblesse.

'Au contraire, c'est une force, de montrer aux autres, au monde extérieur que tu souffres, de te dévoiler assez pour pouvoir régler tes problèmes et vaincre tes peurs ! Et te sentir mieux…'

Et Draco pensa à toutes les fois où, seul dans sa chambre au Manoir, il avait pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement, tout en s'en voulant de se montrer faible…

Il fit alors ce qu'il avait tellement voulu que quelqu'un fasse pour lui, c'est-à-dire qu'il alla vers Sarah, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Chut, ça va aller, je suis là maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien… »

En disant ces mots il la berçait  contre son épaule, et bientôt Sarah s'était arrêté de pleurer.

« Draco ? » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Yeah ? »

« Do you mind if I don't talk to you tonight ? » Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à se convaincre que rien ne s'était passé que là comme ça, tout ressortir d'un coup, c'était tout simplement hors de ses moyens.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me raconteras tout quand tu seras prête. »

Draco ne savait pas qu'il avait en lui un côté protecteur et réconfortant, mais cela lui venait comme naturellement.

Sarah lui adressa un petit sourire et se recoucha, tout en prenant la main de jeune homme et en la tenant entre les siennes.

« Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme? »

Draco acquiesça en s'asseyant à côté du lit. Il la regarda fermer les yeux, et bientôt la respiration de la jeune fille se fit régulière.

Supposant qu'elle s'était endormie, Draco commença à parler.

« Tu sais, jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir être heureux de rester chez vous, avec des gens comme… vous. Par moments je me sens horrible, mais à d'autres c'est comme si je trahissais mon père. Pendant tellement longtemps je n'ai rêvé que d'une seule chose, c'est de lui ressembler pour qu'enfin il soit fier de moi! 

Et maintenant je suis en train de faire ce qu'il maîtrise le plus. Il m'aurait probablement renié pour te tenir la main, alors s'il savait que je te raconte tout ça, même si tu dors… » dit-il avec un petit rire sans joie.

« Et pourtant, je ne vois aucune différence entre toi et moi. A part bien sûr… » il fit un petit geste de la main qui voulait signifier 'la magie'.

Il n'était bien sûr pas assez stupide pour prendre le risque que l'on découvre ce qu'il était vraiment. Et bien lui en prit car Sarah, loin de dormir, écoutait avec intérêt son nouvel ami se confier.

« Et quant aux Sang-de-bourbe, je me sens horrible quand je pense à ce que j'ai pu leur dire. Même cette je-sais-tout de G………»

Il arrêta tout net de parler quand il s'aperçut que les grands yeux verts de Sarah étaient fixés sur lui. Il se sentit rougir et ôta sa main de la sienne.

« Euh………je croyais que tu dormais! » lui dit-il précipitamment.

Lorsque aucune réponse ne franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille, il détourna le regard.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, pendant lesquelles il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait à quelqu'un, et ce qu'il venait de dire était nouveau pour lui. Quoique……… En tout cas le fait de se l'avouer était nouveau !

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l'idée que Sarah pouvait le rejeter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'affectait autant, après tout elle n'était qu'une Moldue parmi d'autres…

'Oui, mais c'est ton amie' répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.

'Oui, enfin moi je la considère comme mon amie, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi maintenant ?'

Draco était en proie à tellement de doutes qu'il ne remarqua d'abord pas que Sarah avait repris sa main.

Ce n'est que quand elle la serra légèrement qu'il s'en rendit compte, et qu'il se tourna vers elle.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec ton père ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

Et Draco lui répondit en souriant, heureux de voir qu'elle lui avait parlé.

« Euh, oui, on peut dire les choses comme ça… Pour rester plus près de la vérité, on peut dire aussi qu'il est horriblement violent et profondément mauvais. Mais je ne le vois plus trop maintenant, en fait il est en prison depuis deux ans », débita-t-il d'une traite.

« En prison ? »

« Oui, à Azkaban ». Sarah le regarda bouche bée en entendant ce nom qu'elle avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais Draco crut qu'elle était choquée à cause de la prison.

« Et oui, tu as devant toi un fils de taulard ! » Et il se détourna de nouveau.

« Non Draco, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je vois les choses. »

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Ah oui ? » Il ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait 'voir les choses' autrement.

« Oui, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et que j'en suis sure, alors écoute moi-bien je ne le dirai sûrement pas deux fois. J'ai devant moi mon ami Draco, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Que ton père soit en prison, le ministre des finances ou un paysan du fin fond de l'Angleterre, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois mon ami. »

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un parlait de la sorte à Draco, avec autant de conviction mais surtout de sincérité dans la voix.

'Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle est trop bien pour Serpentard. Mais pitié pas une Gryffondor !…'

« A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de mon amitié? »

Les yeux pleins de malice de Sarah étaient tournés vers Draco, mais celui-ci pouvait y voir bien plus que de la taquinerie. Il y avait une vraie crainte d'être rejetée derrière cette question, une crainte que Draco connaissait bien depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Il décida de feindre l'indifférence.

« Oh je ne sais pas, je gagne quoi en échange ? »

Il fut récompensé par un coup d'oreiller en pleine tête, et soudain Sarah lui sauta au cou.

« Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir rencontré, tu sais ? Et avec Mia qui arrive dans trois jours, je sens que je vais passer le meilleur des anniversaires possible ! »

D'abord un peu gêné, Draco finit par serrer son amie dans ses bras avant de la relâcher et de s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Dis-moi, elle est comment ta cousine ? »

« Oh, elle est géniale ! Elle ramène toujours plein de trucs géniaux de Londres, et elle sait tellement de choses… Plein de légendes et d'histoires de sorciers ! Quand on était plus petites, vers 11-12 ans, elle me racontait plein de choses et on s'était inventé un monde où on était des sorcières, avec plein de pouvoirs, et des baguettes qu'on avait taillées nous même ! » rigola Sarah.

'Si seulement je pouvais lui dire qu'elle en est vraiment une, de sorcière ! Mais il ne me croirait jamais…'

'Si seulement je pouvais lui dire qui je suis vraiment!' pensait Draco. 'Mais elle ne me croirait jamais…'

Tous les deux regardèrent dans le vague pendant un moment, puis Draco reprit la parole.

« Et physiquement, elle est comment ? »

« Oh, elle est grande, mince, brune avec les cheveux bouclés, les yeux marrons… »

Mais elle poussa un cri de surprise et se jeta sur lui à coup d'oreiller. « Mais il est hors de question que tu touches à ma cousine !!! »

« Hey, mais c'est juste pour me renseigner… » répondit Draco en esquivant les coups, tout en chatouillant Sarah pour éviter de se faire massacrer…

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu… _

Alors plusieurs ptites choses…d'abord oui je sais, Draco n'est pas du tout tel qu'on peut le voir dans les livres, mais pour moi il est manipulé, endoctriné du côté sombre depuis toujours, ce qui ne reflète pas sa vraie nature et son manque d'affection…En plus il est totalement perdu ds ce monde sans magie…

_Et puis j'aime pas trop les fics où il est vraiment méchant, alors… )_

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir rajouter de chapitre avant vendredi, alors profitez-en bien, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue à écrire… )_

_Et je n'ai pas le tps de remercier tt le monde individuellement, je le ferai dans le prochain chapitre ! Alors merci à tous ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire toutes vos reviews…_

_Bizz et bonne semaine à tout le monde !_


	7. Emotions et révélations

**_Disclaimer_**_ : JKR :Harry Potter moi :cette histoire. JKR :Draco moi : Sarah. C'est simple pourtant, non ?_

**_AN_**_ : Et oui c'est encore moi ! J'ai repris les cours lundi dernier, et j'ai un emploi du temps pourri, je ne finis jamais avant 19h… Mais bon, comme ça j'aurai du temps le matin pour continuer d'écrire… )_

_Je voulais ajouter ce chapitre plus tôt, mais il n'était pas évident à écrire… J'ai eu un peu de mal mais je suis contente de ce que j'ai obtenu… Alors bonne lecture!_

En se levant le lendemain matin, Sarah était pleine de courbatures à force d'avoir ri et surtout d'avoir esquivé les chatouilles de Draco pendant une bonne partie de la soirée…

Elle était pourtant tellement contente d'avoir un nouvel ami, d'autant plus que Thomas passait de plus en plus de temps avec Laure dernièrement…

'Allez, deux jours et je suis en vacances ! Pour l'instant, c'est boulot ce matin, et ski cet aprem !' Elle devait assurer la permanence au magasin pendant la matinée, car tous les adultes partaient en randonnée pour la journée…

A la fermeture des pistes ce soir là, Draco était vraiment fatigué. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, c'était le moment où il pourrait enfin rejoindre son lit,  mais Sarah avait décidé qu'ils iraient au cinéma…

Draco ne savait pas très bien en quoi consistait un 'film', mais il était prêt à essayer, du moment que ça n'était pas douloureux… Il laissa donc la jeune fille s'occuper de tout, prétextant un problème avec la monnaie étrangère, ce qui dans un sens n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait faux !…

Le film qu'ils allèrent voir parlait d'un anneau qu'il fallait absolument détruire, de petits êtres aux pieds poilus, et d'autres avec des oreilles pointues, qui se faisaient appeler 'Elfes', même s'ils ne ressemblaient en rien à Dobby, par exemple…Et Draco n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris toute l'histoire, il ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi détruire un tel bijou, et surtout pourquoi commencer un tel périple alors que deux-trois sorts auraient suffi!

Mais même s'il fut d'abord un peu surpris par le bruit et la qualité de l'image (c'était comme si les personnages d'une gigantesque photo changeaient de décor et jouaient une pièce), il sortit de la salle enthousiasmé par ce qu'il venait de voir. 

Une fois dans son lit, il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup à apprendre au sujet des Moldus et de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire, mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là car il s'endormit dès que sa tête fut posée sur l'oreiller.

En arrivant dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, il y trouva Thomas qui commença à lui parler de sa soirée de la veille avec Laure, mais ils furent interrompus dans leurs 'discussions d'hommes' par Sarah qui entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« J'ai absolument besoin de vêtements, qui vient avec moi cet après-midi ? »

Elle envoya un regard assassin à son cousin lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour camoufler un éclat de rire qui allait surgir et se tourna vers Draco.

Celui-ci réfléchit quelques instants, et décida de voir s'il pouvait compléter sa garde-robe.

« Euh, moi je veux bien, si tu veux, mais… »

« Ok, j'irai avec Draco, puisque Môssieur mon cousin passe son temps avec sa copine… »

« Mon pauvre vieux, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages ! Une fois qu'elle est lâchée dans une boutique de fringues, c'est quasiment impossible de l'arrêter !… »

« Pas de problème, tu sais je ne suis pas mal non plus pour ça ! Et puis de toute façon, sinon je la traîne dehors jusqu'ici ! »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire alors que Sarah les regardait, l'air désespér

«Oh my god ! Dis-moi que ça change, un mec, en vieillissant!… »

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que chacun rejoint son 'poste', les cousins au magasin, et Draco sur les pistes où il continuait de prendre des cours avec Nicolas.

La matinée passa très vite, et Sarah le retrouva bientôt en bas des pistes. Ils firent une dernière descente avant d'aller manger un morceau et de passer leur après-midi en ville. Sarah ayant décrété avoir besoin d'un pantalon et d'un pull, ils écumèrent les boutiques de la station, Draco étant assez curieux quant aux vêtements Moldus.

'Finalement, on trouve à peu de choses près la même chose que chez nous… Mais pas moyen de trouver du vert foncé ici !!!'

En rentrant au chalet le soir, chacun portait trois énormes sacs, Sarah ayant acheté des vêtements et  du maquillage, et Draco un peu de tout ce qui l'avait intrigué.

Ils étaient notamment passés par un supermarché, où il avait été ravi de constater qu'on pouvait vendre un paquet de bonbons dans lequel tout avait un parfum mangeable, sans 'crotte de nez' ou 'cire d'oreille' par exemple. Inutile de préciser que ses sacs étaient largement remplis de confiseries, mais aussi de ce qu'il appelait son 'uniforme Moldu'.

Ce dernier était constitué d'un baggy en toile grise et d'un pull près du corps bleu clair, qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux, d'autant plus que ses cheveux pendaient en mèches soyeuses de chaque côté de son visage. 

En effet, en ouvrant son sac le lendemain de son arrivée, il n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur son pot de gel et malgré un énervement certain, avait décidé de s'en passer. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas changer d'apparence puisqu'il n'était pas le même Draco Malfoy que dans le monde magique?… Ce qui expliquait que ses cheveux, habituellement plaqués en arrière, lui tombaient maintenant devant les yeux.

Ni Draco ni Sarah n'avaient encore reparlé de leur discussion de l'autre soir pendant toute l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé comme dans une bulle, c'était comme si un non-dit les empêchait de gâcher cette journée. Chacun savait qu'il pouvait avoir une entière confiance en l'autre, et c'est pour cette raison que Sarah avait décidé de lui raconter son secret ce soir là.

'Après tout, Mia arrive demain, et je ne sais pas si je pourrai avoir une autre occasion d'être en tête-à-tête avec Draco…' pensa-t-elle.

Et c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune fille, et qu'elle arpentait nerveusement la pièce.

« Listen, you don't need to… » essaya Draco pour la calmer.

« Draco… » un filet de voix franchit les lèvres de Sarah, et le jeune homme leva la tête.

« Il…il m'a violée. »

Depuis deux jours qu'elle répétait cette phrase dans sa tête, Sarah savait que cela allait causer un choc à son ami, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à être tellement soulagée d'avoir dit ces quelques mots. C'était comme si un poids était enlevé de ses épaules., comme si elle pouvait enfin recommencer à vivre normalement…

Draco était complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Bien sûr il ne portait pas spécialement Nicolas dans son cœur, mais de là à imaginer qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille… Il se tourna vers Sarah.

« Mais…quand ? Comment ? »

Et Sarah lui raconta comment l'été passé, elle avait pris des cours de voile durant ses vacances à la mer. Comment elle était rapidement tombée follement amoureuse de son beau moniteur de voile, et comment il l'avait remarqué, et commencé à la séduire.

« Et un jour, il m'a emmenée en boîte, enfin dans la boîte du club de vacances dans lequel on était… »

Elle lui expliqua comment elle s'était arrangée pour que ses parents la laissent y aller. Avec ses copines de vacances, elles avaient expliqué que tout le club de voile y serait, et que de toutes façons personne ne quitterait le club, et aucun étranger ne pouvait rentrer…

La soirée se passait bien, Nicolas se montrait tendre, attentionné, et Sarah était tellement heureuse de se sentir aimée qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que les baisers et les caresses de Nicolas se faisaient plus intenses, plus pressants.

La boîte avait un accès à la plage voisine, et il l'y avait emmenée petit à petit, pour 'être plus tranquilles', avait-il précisé.

« Il avait bu. Beaucoup bu même. Mais tout ça je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant ! J'ai essayé de le repousser, il allait trop vite, mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi, tu sais. Et je ne pouvais appeler personne, d'abord j'avais la gorge tellement nouée que je ne pouvais produire aucun son, et puis de toutes façons la musique était trop forte et personne ne m'aurait entendue.

Il a d'abord enlevé mon haut en me murmurant que tout allait bien se passer, et après tout est allé à une vitesse folle… »

Sarah se mit à sangloter alors que les images, mais surtout les bruits de ce qu'elle avait vécu lui revenaient peu à peu à l'esprit. C'étaient les bruits qui étaient les plus difficiles à supporter, le soir quand vous êtes couchée dans votre lit dans le noir et le silence. C'étaient les bruits qui avaient été responsables du nombre impressionnant de nuits où elle avait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir, trop fatiguée pour pouvoir continuer à pleurer…

Sans hésiter, Draco la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une histoire pareille, du moins du point de vue de la victime. Bien sûr il avait déjà entendu parler de viols, même déjà assisté à quelques uns lors de réunions de Mangemorts où son père l'avait foré à aller.

Mais le contexte était différent… Sa place, à lui, était différente.

Une foule de sentiments se mêlaient en lui. Sa colère grandissait peu à peu, colère dirigée contre Nicolas, mais aussi et surtout contre son père, qu'il considérait comme responsable de tant d'atrocités.

Il ressentait aussi une profonde tristesse pour celle qui était devenue son amie si rapidement. Une tristesse quant au lourd fardeau qu'elle avait dû porter seule pendant longtemps, mais aussi en considérant que jamais sa vie ne serait plus aussi belle qu'avant ce viol.

Et peu à peu, un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti apparut parmi les autres.

La honte. 

Honte de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, honte de ce qu'il avait vu. 

Honte de n'avoir jamais réagi pendant les atrocités auxquelles il avait assisté, et honte des êtres humains en général vis-à-vis de ce qu'ils étaient capables d'infliger aux autres.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que Draco Malfoy se mit à pleurer en serrant dans ses bras la seule amie qu'il ait jamais eue.

_Et un chapitre de plus ! Je sais, celui là n'est pas très gai, et j'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester pour ce que j'ai écrit, mais c'était ce qui me tenait à cœur depuis le début… _

_Maintenant passons aux mercis… )_

**_Dumati_**_ : zut, je suis découverte…_

**_Cygathi_**_: merci merci, je suis flattée…_

**_Cyss_**_: je suis ravie que tu aies la même perception des fanfics que moi !lol_

**_Amy_**_:tu verras, surprise, mais continue à lire (mon histoire ET les bouquins!!! Quoique je doute que tu puisses imaginer Draco comme ça dans les livres… ) Et oui Granger c'est Hermione!…_

_Coco__:c'est gentil je suis contente que ça te plaise!:)_

**_Tangerinedream_**_: et voilà le mystère concernant Nicolas est résolu… même si le résultat n'est pas très joyeux, je te l'accorde…_

**_Sasha Krum_**_: comme tu le dis, il change… mais j'aime avoir le pouvoir de faire ce que je veux avec un perso qui existe! mwahahaha…:)_

**_Watterlily_**_: Chap 5: j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était vraiment horrible de se trimballer avec des chaussures comme ça… je vois qu'on se comprend!;)_

_Chap6: ok, jte le dis pas, mais je sais que tu sais que tu as raison… Et vive le CPUDG (Collectif  Pour Un Draco Gentil !;)_

**_Cool_**_: c'est marrant tu n'es pas la première personne qui me fais cette remarque…je suis donc si prévisible que ça ?;)_

**_Alpo_**_: je m'avoue vaincue, mais franchement je pensais que mon cerveau était plus compliqué que ça à pénétrer…;) Je vais devoir faire attention maintenant!…_

**_Sely_**_: Alors là tu as remporté la palme des reviewers perspicaces… Bravo!!! (entre nous, je crois que moi aussi je l'aurais deviné, mais bon, ça n'enlève rien à ton mérite!… ) Sinon moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Draco froid et manipulateur, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un bon fond ! Et prépare toi à le voir changer… )_

**_Caroline Black_**_: Je suis flattée… Non ce n'est pas une traduction, ça sort tout droit de ma ptite tête, mais j'avoue que quand je l'écris ya des bouts qui me viennent en anglais ! D'ailleurs je pense la traduire, mais il me faut un peu plus de temps pour ça, et sûrement un coup de main histoire de me relire… )_

**_Anissa_**_: Merci !!! Et voilà la suite… Bizz_

**_Baal_**_: merci merci cher Seigneur Doub, tu sais que tu es le seul mâle dans cette liste, j'espère que tu en es flatt )_

_Bon, et bien je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre rapidement, dès que j'aurai fini de me battre avec France Télécom  pour qu'ils installent enfin ma ligne de téléphone…_

_Ah au fait, bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui en ont !_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzz_


	8. Surprise!

AN : Je suis totalement désolée de ne pas avoir pu mettre ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai eu plein de problèmes avec l'ordinateur, puis ma ligne de téléphone, les cours m'ont pris beaucoup de temps, et l'inspiration était partie… :(

Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et merci merci merci pour toutes vos reviews !

C'est toujours dans la même position que le sommeil les surprit.

Sarah se réveilla à cause d'une sensation de froid intense. Une des fenêtres était restée ouverte et la neige s'était mise à tomber mouillant le sol à plusieurs endroits. Elle se leva pour la refermer, mais se figea en entendant gémir. Elle se retourna et vit Draco qui était toujours assis sur le sol, à côté du lit, dans la même position que la veille au soir.

D'après l'expression de son visage, il semblait en plein cauchemar. Sarah resta un moment immobile à le regarder, car elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais aussi par curiosité de ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre sur son ami en écoutant ce qui se passait.

"No, Mother please.. Don't let me alone with him! He wants me to see his Lord today, and "you" know what it means…" **

Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, comme s'il revivait une scène de son passé, et semblait vraiment terrifié. Puis son expression changea et son visage se décomposa. Il avait l'air totalement perdu, presque terrifié.

'C'est bizarre on dirait un petit enfant comme ça… comme quand Elaine s'est perdue à Eurodisney, il a la même tête !'

Mais le visage de Draco redevint vite impassible, comme tranquille, et Sarah fut rassurée.

Elle hésita à retourner dans son lit, et se dit qu'elle risquait de le réveiller, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Donc elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le canapé qui était dans leur petit « salon ».

'Il vaut mieux que je finisse ma nuit ici' pensa-t-elle.

Et c'est très rapidement que la jeune fille se rendormit, en ayant juste le temps de se souvenir qu'il faudrait qu'elle parle à Draco.

'Wow je suis tombé de mon lit ou quoi ?' marmonna Draco en se réveillant. Il avait mal dormi, c'était sûr. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi… jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient suffisamment ouverts pour qu'il puisse étudier la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, qui n'était définitivement pas dans sa chambre.

'La chambre de Sarah ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?'

A cette pensée, les souvenirs de la veille revinrent en bloc, et il se leva d'un coup, inquiet pour son amie. Et une colère intense envers Nicolas commença à monter en lui, tellement vite qu'il dut se retenir de ne pas cogner dans le mur pour extérioriser cette colère.

Draco sortit de  la chambre et regarda la pendule sui était suspendue au mur. 

«11h?? Mais c'est pas possible! Ils sont où?… » 

Et il se souvint alors que c'était ce matin que la cousine de Sarah devait arriver.

'Encore une fille ! Elle a intérêt à être bien… Bah, au moins ça changera les idées de Sarah !…'

Il commença à descendre les escaliers, nais en tombant nez à nez avec un miroir, il réprima un cri d'horreur en voyant son image. Ses vêtements étaient totalement froissés, comme… comme quelqu'un qui aurait dormi dedans (!), et ses yeux étaient gonflés, comme s'il avait pleur

Cela lui causa un réel choc, le fait que lui, Mr je-ne-laisse-pas-voir-mes-émotions-les-rares-fois-où-j'en-ai, ait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pleuré sur lui, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre !

'C'est dingue à quel point je suis différent chez les Moldus !…' pensa-t-il en remontant les quelques marches. Car même s'il avait changé, le jour où on verrait Draco Malfoy avec une tête non présentable n'était pas près d'arriver !

Après s'être rendu présentable (mais c'est long sans utiliser de magie!), Draco descendit l'escalier pour essayer de trouver Sarah. En entendant des rires de filles dans la cuisine, il comprit que la fameuse cousine Mia était déjà arrivée. D'ailleurs, il s'en rendit compte en trébuchant sur un sac de voyage posé dans l'entrée. Il essaya de se rattraper de justesse, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher la chute. Il se cogna la tête contre un des porte manteaux, tellement fort qu'il dut s'asseoir contre un mur pour récupérer un peu.

Le silence qui avait suivi le bruit de sa chute fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Sarah, qui s'assit à côté de lui pour voir comment il allait.

Elle avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire à l'idée du vol plané que son ami avait dû faire pour produire un tel boucan, mais était aussi légèrement inquiète à l'idée qu'il ait pu se blesser sérieusement.

« Euh, Draco, ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Elle faisait attention à ne pas parler trop fort, car elle savait à quel point c'était désagréable d'entendre du bruit alors qu'on s'est cogné la tête.

«Non ça va, je suis juste un peu… »

« Sonn ? ça se voit! »

Sarah l'aida à se relever, sans rire, car elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'ego masculin qui semblait interdire aux garçons d'avouer qu'ils souffraient…

« Ca y est, Mia est arrivée, et elle a hâte de te connaître je lui ai déjà parlé de toi ! »

Et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

*Draco*

Forcément, ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à lui ! Et il fallait que ça lui arrive maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de cette fille pour qu'elle laisse son sac juste au pied des escaliers ?

Draco la maudit intérieurement, mais il s'en voulait aussi terriblement d'avoir été négligent au point de s'étaler lamentablement.

Son premier réflexe fut de se frapper le front, mais il se rendit vite compte que ça n'était pas une bonne idée, à la douleur qui avait surgi brutalement dans toute la partie droite de son crâne.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était spécialement douillet, et il avait vu bien pire (il chassa les images de son père qui lui étaient venues automatiquement à l'esprit avec la douleur) Mais quand même !

Il se contrôla, et se força à ne pas trop en vouloir à la cousine de Sarah, et se rendit soudain compte de la présence de son amie à ses côtés.

'Pourquoi elle rigole ?' se demanda-t-il, légèrement agacé.

Puis il réalisa qu'il devait avoir été ridicule, et, ce qui est assez surprenant chez lui, se mit à rire avec Sarah.

Quand elle lui annonça que sa cousine était déjà là, et qu'elle était impatiente de le rencontrer, Draco retrouva tout son 'charme' de Malfoy, et arriva presque à oublier la douleur dans sa boîte crânienne.

Sarah le prit par le bras pour le mener dans la cuisine.

Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, elle parla d'une voix forte : « Mia, je te présente un gros balourd qui est tombé dans les escaliers. »

'Quoi ? Mais elle parle de moi l !' réalisa-t-il, ce qui valut à son amie une petite tape sur le bras.

Draco vit une jeune fille de la même taille que Sarah, avec des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient juste aux épaules, affairée au dessus de l'évier.

Sarah se plaignit en rigolant, puis le présenta. Il vit alors Mia se raidir, puis se retourner lentement avec une carafe pleine d'eau dans les mains.

Quand elle fut face à lui, il se demanda si le choc qu'il avait subi ne lui avait pas fait perdre la tête. La jeune fille laissa tomber la carafe qui se brisa avec fracas sur le sol et renversa tout son contenu sur leurs pieds.

« Granger ? » cria-t-il. « Mais ?…Oh non !… » Et il comprit que ça pouvait très bien être possible.

'Voilà, ça y est, le cauchemar commence…je savais bien qu'un séjour chez les Moldus ne pouvait pas se passer complètement bien…'

*Mia*

'C'est dingue c'est la première fois que je vois Sarah comme ça ! Depuis que je suis descendue du train, elle n'a qu'une seule idée en tête, c'est de pouvoir me présenter son nouveau copain. Enfin non, pas petit copain, mais son soit-disant meilleur ami !…'pensa–t-elle.

Hermione était un peu surprise de l'enthousiasme de sa cousine. Il faut dire que Sarah était réputée pour être très réservée, ne donnant son amour et son amitié que très difficilement. Il fallait donc que ce garçon soit vraiment exceptionnel pour qu'il soit devenu, en seulement quelques jours, le grand ami de sa cousine.

'Et elle ne m'a même pas dit comment il s'appelle !' réalisa-t-elle en voyant Sarah sortir précipitamment de la cuisine.

Hermione était contente de retrouver sa cousine, la seule personne en dehors de ses parents qui savait qui elle était vraiment. Avec elle, elle pouvait vraiment parler de sa vie, de Harry, Ron et les autres Le seul sujet qu'elle évitait d'aborder en détails était les Slytherin, surtout pour ne pas gâcher ses vacances avec de mauvais souvenirs. Car il fallait bien avouer que parler de Malfoy et de ses petits congénères suffisait pour la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas comment pouvait être volontairement méchant à ce point ! 

Hermione était profondément convaincue que tous les êtres humains étaient bons par nature, mais que c'était leur environnement et ceux qui les entouraient qui pouvaient les rendre mauvais. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si cette théorie pouvait s'appliquer à Malfoy, ou s'il était vraiment profondément méchant.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées désagréables et cela fit voler ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupé juste avant de partir. Elle les portait maintenant à peine jusqu'aux épaules, et elle les avait aussi fait raidir, ce qui diminuait de beaucoup l'aspect broussailleux qu'ils pouvaient parfois avoir.

Au fond d'elle même, elle avait aussi changé de coupe dans l'espoir que ça fasse taire le furet… même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde…

Hermione était tournée vers l'évier, en train de remplir une carafe d'eau, quand elle entendit Sarah revenir dans la cuisine. 

« Mia, je te présente un gros balourd qui est tombé dans l'escalier ! Aïe, mais ne me frappe pas !… » ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. « Draco, voici ma cousine Mia. »

En entendant ce nom, elle se figea soudainement.

'Draco ? Mais c'est pas possible ?!' pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle arrêtait l'eau.

Elle se retourna avec la carafe dans les mains, mais en découvrant la personne qui lui faisait face, elle la laissa tomber.

« Malfoy ??? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? » réussit-elle à bredouiller avant de réaliser qu'elle avait les pieds trempés.

***  "Non Mère je vous en prie… Ne me laissez pas seul avec lui! Je dois voir son Seigneur aujourd'hui, et cous savez comment ça se passe …"

AN : Désolée je n'ai pas le temps de remercier tout le monde, mais je le ferai pour le prochain chapitre…

En attendant, une petite review me ferait vraiment plaisir… )

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour la suite des aventures !:D


	9. Le télésiège

_AN : Et non, pas d'hallucination, c'est bien moi qui poste 1 nouveau chapitre !!! Je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir pu le faire plus tôt mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration…Mais normalement ça devrait aller maintenant ! Alors merci à tout le monde de continuer à lire ma fic, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours…_

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que Draco se rende compte qu'il avait de l'eau plein ses chaussures, mais dès qu'il s'en aperçut il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un 'Fuck' sonore, accompagné d'un regard meurtrier envers Hermione. A vrai dire, le même regard que ceux qu'il pouvait lui lancer à l'école, un vrai regard de Malfoy envers des Sang-de-bourbe.

Mais lorsqu'il vit la façon dont Sarah le regardait, il fut presque honteux et lui adressa un faible 'Sorry'.

« Mais, euh… quoi ? » Sarah ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait.

Hermione et Draco agissaient comme s'ils se connaissaient…

Une porte claqua, les faisant sursauter tous les trois. Toute la famille venait de rentrer de leur promenade matinale, et la mère de Sarah entra dans la cuisine.

« Hello everybody ! Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance… »

« Yes Mum », répondit Sarah. « Je viens juste de les présenter. »

Elle regarda Draco, puis sa cousine, et enfin sa mère, qui reprit la parole.

« Sarah, monte avec Mia et aide-la à installer ses affaires dans ta chambre. Draco, tu pourrais aider Thomas à ranger les cartons ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant référence qux livraisons que le magasin avait reçues le matin même.

Et les jeunes gens partirent chacun de leur côté, en faisant 'splotch slpotch' à cause de leurs chaussures mouillées.

'Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses', pensa Sarah. Elle était impatiente d'entendre ce que sa cousine avait à dire pour expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

Les deux filles montèrent l'escalier dans un silence complet, puis Sarah prit la parole.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute » dit-elle à sa cousine en s'installant sur son lit.

*Hermione*

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était vrai. C'était forcément un mauvais rêve ! Un cauchemar vivant… Son pire ennemi ici, dans sa propre famille ? Chez des Moldus ???

Hermione était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta quand Sarah lui parla. Lui raconter ? Mais lui raconter quoi ? Qu'elle était surprise de trouver Malfoy chez sa cousine ? 'Surprise' était un doux euphémisme d'ailleurs…Elle était encore plus étonnée que quand elle avait appris que le fameux Harry Potter était dans la même année qu'elle !

Elle décida donc de commencer par le commencement.

« Sarah, écoute. Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais tu dois me croire. Mal-Draco » Elle marque une courte pause tellement elle n'était pas habituée à utiliser son prénom. » Il est avec moi à l'école. »

Elle laissa du temps à Sarah pour lui permettre d'absorber l'information, et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Elle vit la perplexité apparaître sur le visage de sa cousine, et céder la place à la compréhension.

« Tu veux dire que… c'est un… ? »

« Un sorcier, oui, et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! ». Le ton amer employé par Hermione fit réagir sa cousine et le sourire qui était venu se poser sur les lèvres de Sarah disparut tout à coup.

« Oh, toi tu as des trucs à me dire ! », dit-elle très sérieusement.

Hermione poussa un long soupir et se mit à parler.

« Tu sais, je t'ai raconté à quel point je m'entendais bien avec Harry et Ron ? »

Sarah hocha la tête. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'entendre sa cousine lui raconter sa vie dans son école magique, et vivait ainsi les aventures d'Hermione comme par procuration.

« Tu te souviens aussi que je t'ai parlé de ce garçon, qui est chez les Slytherin, et qui me déteste parce que mes parents ne sont pas sorciers ? »

« Le ferret ? » demanda Sarah en souriant.

« Oui, et bien c'est Malfoy. »

Pour la seconde fois en seulement quelques minutes, le sourire qui s'y était formé disparut des lèvres de la jeune fille.

'Malfoy ? ça veut donc dire Draco !… » pensa-t-elle, peu familiarisée encore avec ce nom.

Elle ne pouvait pas admettre que Draco, ce garçon si gentil, si compréhensif, était l'arrogant dont sa cousine lui avait parlé.

Et Hermione fut alors témoin d'une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée possible : sa propre cousine, et meilleure amie fille, prit le parti de… Malfoy ( AN : Kad, pense à 'porcelaine!?' ) contre le sien !

Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle ne réagit pas quand Sarah lui expliqua qu'elle devait avoir été trop sévère avec le pauvre Draco et qu'elle devait lui donner une seconde chance.

' Nan mais je rêve ! 'le pauvre Draco' ? Par Merlin dites-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar ! Que ça ne peut pas m'arriver réellement !' se dit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver contre sa cousine, c'est pourquoi elle préféra couper court à la conversation.

Elle ne parlerait pas à Malfoy, ferait comme s'il n'était pas là, c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire. De cette façon elle ne se disputerait pas avec lui, ce qui ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour leurs vacances.

« Bon, on descend ? Je meurs de faim ! » dit-elle à l'intention de sa cousine de sa cousine en se levant.

*Draco*

Draco était tellement abasourdi par la découverte qu'il venait de faire qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il rentra les cartons et commença à ranger les articles sans prononcer un seul mot, avec un tel air d'incrédulité sur le visage que Thomas lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« C'est juste… la cousine de Sarah… » commença-t-il.

« Mia ? Je conçois que tu la trouves pas mal mais remets-toi, là on dirait presque que tu viens de croiser un fantôme ! » lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

'Nan mais ça va pas ? 'la trouver pas mal' ? Granger ?' Draco se retint avec peine pour ne pas s'énerver car il sentit la colère, associée à un sentiment de dégoût, monter en lui à la pensée de la jeune fille.

Il lui fallut toute sa force de volonté pour répondre à thomas calmement, alors qu'intérieurement il bouillait de rage à l'idée qu'on puisse penser que lui et Granger…

« Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que… elle est dans la même école que moi ! »

Alors que Thomas faisait remarquer à quel point le monde était petit et les coïncidences des phénomènes incroyables, Draco commença à prendre conscience de quelque chose.

Si Sarah était de la même famille que Granger, elle savait forcément que cette dernière était une sorcière. Et elle ne tarderait donc pas à découvrir que Draco était un sorcier…

D'une façon surprenante, cela ne le dérangeait pas trop.

Ce qui lui posait un problème était plutôt le fait  que Granger sache que lui, un Malfoy, était ami avec des Moldus.

Car il était persuadé qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le raconter à Potty et Weasel, et que par conséquent toute l'école serait bientôt au courant… Ce qui menaçait sérieusement sa réputation !…

Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait beaucoup Sarah, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ses vacances à cause de Granger !

Il décida donc qu'il ferait comme si elle n'existait pas. De cette façon il éviterait au maximum les disputes, et par là-même les occasions de décevoir Sarah…

Sarah en avait assez. Assez des regards meurtriers que ses deux compagnons se lançaient à tour de rôle, chacun quand il était persuadé que l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir. Assez de devoir sans arrêt tenir une conversation à elle seule, car il était impossible qu'Hermione ou Draco échangent un mot l'un avec l'autre.

Elle s'était d'abord dit qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne se parlent pas plutôt qu'ils se disputent, mais rapidement elle ne le supporta plus.

Sarah ne savait pas pourquoi ils se détestaient à ce point, aucun des deux n'ayant voulu lui donner d'explication, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à passer une journée de plus dans ces conditions.

Bien sûr elle avait la possibilité de passer un moment seule, mais d'abord elle n'avait pas envie de se priver de leur compagnie simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop immatures pour mettre de côté des inimités, mais aussi… parce que ça n'était simplement pas toujours possible !

Au moment où ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, ils venaient en effet de monter dans le télésiège.

C'était la 5ème remontée de la matinée, et pas une seule fois Draco ou Hermione n'avaient ouvert la bouche spontanément.

Et Sarah ne supportait plus le lourd silence qui lui était devenu familier depuis deux jours.

Elle prit sa respiration et décida de passer à l'action. Si elle ne prenait pas les devants, rien ne pourrait s'arranger.

*Hermione*

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait tellement de choses à raconter à sa cousine…et puis même si elle n'avait rien eu de particulier à lui dire, sa nature bavarde ne tolérait plus le silence qu'elle s'infligeait depuis son arrivée.

Oh bien sûr en présence de la famille au complet, ils faisait semblant de bien s'entendre, ou plutôt ils laissaient les autres faire la conversation. Mais lorsqu'elles étaient seules avec Draco, Sarah et elle ne pouvaient pas se comporter comme elles le faisaient d'habitude.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était plutôt d'elle que venait ce silence. Mais pouvait-on sincèrement la blâmer pour avoir du malle à adresser la parole à Malfoy ?

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit Sarah se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, tic qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait.

Puis son regard tomba sur Draco, de l'autre côté de sa cousine, qui regardait le paysage à leurs pieds.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment le hasard avait pu l'amener chez Sarah, et encore moins ce qui plaisait tant à sa cousine chez lui.

'Bon ok, il est pas mal du tout… plutôt canon même, avec cette coiffure…'

Hermione se frappa mentalement d'avoir pu penser une chose pareille, puis dut s'avouer qu'elle devait bien lui reconnaître cette qualité.

'C'est vrai, s'il ne portait pas cet air suffisant qui le caractérisait comme scotché sur le visage et s'il était un peu…non beaucoup plus agréable, il en deviendrait presque fréquentable!'

Hermione rougit à cette pensée.

Puis elle soupira, secoua la tête, et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses skis.

*Draco*

'Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ce stupide bus est tombé en panne?' c'est la question que se posait Draco depuis deux jours, depuis qu'il trouvait que son séjour s'était transformé en cauchemar.

'Oui, mais dans ce cas tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Sarah…' lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête, ce qui le fit réfléchir.

Bien sûr, il était exaspéré par le fait que Granger ait mis les pieds dans cette maison, mais après tout c'est sa famille ! Et le fait d'avoir rencontré son amie était tellement important à ses yeux qu'il serait presque prêt à en oublier Granger. Mais il ne pouvait pas, car depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il ne pouvait pas parler à Sarah comme les premiers jours. Pas que son amie ait changé, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler en présence de Granger.

C'était plus fort que lui, mais il sentait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ils finiraient par se disputer.

Et Draco ne le voulait pas. Pas devant Sarah.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi , mais avait bien une petite idée sur la question.

En lui racontant son histoire, la jeune fille lui avait montré qu'elle lui faisait confiance, d'autant plus qu'elle était la première personne à qui elle en parlait.

Et il se sentait responsable de ce qu'elle lui avait accordé.

Il se devait d'être le plus parfait possible à ses yeux, car au fond de lui il ne pensait pas mériter cette confiance, ni l'amitié qui était née entre eux.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres quand il remarqua que Sarah se mordait la lèvre du bas. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais déjà Draco savait que c'était un signe qu'elle était plongée dans une intense réflexion.

Puis il leva les yeux légèrement, sans bouger la tête, et vit Hermione qui le regardait.

Il savait qu'il était 'protégé' par ses lunettes de soleil aux verres réfléchissants, et prit donc son temps pour étudier son visage.

'Tiens, elle a changé de coupe de cheveux.' se dit-il pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée. 'Et ça lui va bien…'

Il se figea en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'impliquer. 'Granger ? Jolie ?'

Mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle était plutôt mignonne avec cette nouvelle coiffure qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux chocolat.

A ce moment là, il remarqua qu'elle venait de rougir, et ne put empêcher son sourire ravageur de s'afficher sur son visage.

'Il lui faudrait juste un peu plus de folie. Qu'elle se décoince un peu en fait !… Et une transfusion sanguine !'. Il avait presque failli penser qu'elle devait être plutôt agréable à fréquenter.

Mais la petite voix dans sa tête reprit la parole. 'Alors tu peux être ami avec une Moldue, mais si c'est une sorcière avec des parents Moldus ça ne te va plus ? Pas très logique tout ça…'

Draco secoua la tête pour essayer de faire partir cette voix, mais réussit simplement à faire voler ses cheveux jusque devant ses yeux…

*Hermione*

Hermione fut tirée de la contemplation de la neige sur son ski gauche par la voix de Sarah qui s'adressait à eux deux.

« Bon, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Quelque chose de très important.

Toi Hermione, je te connais depuis que je suis née, et tu sais qu'en plus d'être ma cousine tu es aussi ma meilleure amie ? » lui demanda la jeune fille.

Hermione avait noté l'utilisation de son prénom entier, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, et était souvent le prélude à de longues discussions sérieuses. Elle acquiesça et Sarah se tourna vers Malfoy.

« Draco, même si je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi. J'ai confiance en toi, plus qu'en beaucoup d'autres, je t'en ai donné la preuve, et j'espère que notre amitié est forte et durera. »

A ces mots, Draco avait enlevé ses lunettes et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être interloquée par le regard qu'ils échangèrent.

''donné la preuve de sa confiance'? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?' se demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à cette question car Sarah continua.

« Donc au nom de tout cela, j'ai un grand service à vous demander. »

Elle marqua une courte pause, et leur prit chacun la main.

« Ou plutôt non, c'est pas vraiment un service, mais plus un ultimatum. Ou vous laissez de côté les raisons pour lesquelles vous vous détestez, qui à mon avis ne sont pas valables, »

'Pas valables ? pensa Hermione, et elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer, mais Sarah ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Ou vous passez le reste des vacances sans moi. » 

Elle regardait droit devant elle, et ajouta enfin. « On est au pylône 14, il vous en reste 6 pour vous mettre d'accord et me donner votre réponse. J'en ai marre de cette situation pourrie, en descendant du télésiège je veux que ça ait changé. »

Elle lâcha leurs mains et continua à observer le paysage, attendant un geste de leur part.

'Quoi ? Elle veut que je fasse la paix avec Malfoy ? Mais elle est malade ! » se dit Hermione.

Mais elle fut encore plus étonnée quand elle entendit la voix traînante de Malfoy.

« Ok, moi je veux bien, mais juste pour les vacances ! »

Elle vit Sarah tourner la tête vers le jeune homme et lui envoyer un grand sourire.

« Merci Draco.» lui chuchota-t-elle.

Hermione ne voulait pas décevoir sa cousine, et puis celle-ci n'avait pas tout à fait tort, la situation devenait insupportable.

« C'est d'accord », annonça-t-elle avec un soupir. « Mais à la première remarque désagréable de sa part, j'arrête tout de suite! » précisa-t-elle.

Sarah embrassa sa cousine sur la joue, et reprit la parole.

« Puisqu'on recommence tout à zéro, je vais faire les présentations. Draco, voici ma cousine Mia. Mia, voici Draco un très bon ami à moi. » leur dit-elle en souriant. « Allez, une poignée de mains avec un sourire, et on aura tiré un trait sur le pass ! » ajouta-t-elle.

Presque à contre cœur, Hermione tendit donc la main vers Malfoy.

Celui-ci la saisit, la serra, et lui sourit d'un sourire tellement forcé qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui perturba quelque peu le jeune homme.

Il fallut que Sarah intervienne pour qu'ils récupèrent chacun leur main : « Bon, là il faudrait peut-être voir à vous lâcher, on doit descendre ! » dit-elle avec ironie, toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée d'un coup.

Dans une pièce meublée avec goût, mais pleine de bric-à-brac, deux personnes regardaient dans une sorte de bassine, dans laquelle l'image d'un jeune homme blond remettant ses lunettes de soleil disparut peu à peu. Ils se regardèrent, et l'une d'entre elles fronça les sourcils.

« Es-tu sûr, Albus, que ce soit une bonne idée ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère Minerva, cette fois là je suis sûr de mon coup ! » lui répondit-il en souriant avec un clin d'œil par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il n'était pas directeur de l'école depuis si longtemps pour rien, et s'il sentait que ces deux élèves pouvaient amener la réconciliation entre Gryffindor et Slytherin, il devait avoir ses raisons…

_AN : Merci à tout le monde, je sais que j'ai eu du mal à produire un autre chapitre mais ça devrait aller mieux à partir de maintenant…_

_Une série de remerciements spéciaux :_

**_sasha krum_**_ Voilà mon dernier petit bébé… et encore bravo pour ta fic, elle est vraiment géniale !!! :D_

**_Watterlily_**_ Merci pour ton idée, elle m'a permis de garder une idée en tête quand j'en avais plus trop… Vive toi !!! lol_

_Lizzie __ben j'espère que ça a été pour tes bacs blancs... )_

**_Ani Black_**_ Voilà, mission accomplie, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal surtout que mon père a piqué 1 crise et confisqué le modem… Mais bon j'ai rempli mon contrat à temps ! lol_

**_Bibi_**_ Merci merci merci ça fait super plaisir une review comme la tienne… :D_

**_Sohaya_**_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et c'est super flatteur de voir qu'on conseille mon oeuvre..._

**_Reveanne_**_ Mais non faut pas avoir honte, moi aussi ça m'arrive cke tu fais… ) sinon j'ai suivi tes conseils capillaires, et j'ai même modifié le chapitre 8… _

_Merci beaucoup aussi à Ambre Black, tangerinedream, serial killer, Amy, Cyss,  lindowel, zuza, Hermy, lucendiluna, lilys c'est génial d'avoir plein de reviews!!!_

_Voilà, je vous fais plein de gros bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour de nouvelles aventures…_


End file.
